


Layers

by ColleenRose



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so little and inane would remind him of Puck and all the memories and feelings would come rushing back. Little things like Blaine commenting on his layers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

Kurt had never had someone want to just rip all his clothes off and get dirty.

                Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

                Puck had _wanted_ to do just that, but he liked unwrapping all of his layers slowly. Kurt thought it was like a game to him. Like getting to a new level in Mario with each layer or something.

                Kurt loved the way that had made him feel. Every time. He missed it.

                He missed the way Puck would show up outside his basement window before they moved into the new house.

                He missed how Puck would grab him and kiss him with just so much _need_.

                He missed the way he would sneak off to Kurt’s room while playing video games with Finn.

                He missed the way he would meet him at three in the morning on nights he slept over and took all the time in the world to undress and kiss him.

                He missed how they would just lay in his bed sometimes until he had to sneak back into Finn’s room.

                But now Kurt was with Blaine and Puck had his weird thing with Shelby. Kurt finally had a real relationship and Puck was spending time with his daughter.

                But sometimes he just missed it. Something so little and inane would remind him of Puck and all the memories and feelings would come rushing back. They stole his breath for a moment as he realized just how much he wished he had it back, new love or no.

                Little things like Blaine commenting on his layers.

                But the past was the past and they had both moved on.

                Kurt was about to take a giant leap in his new relationship, one that he and Puck never quite got to.

                Kurt couldn’t help wonder if it was a mistake to do so while another was constantly on his mind.

                But then, life is made up of mistakes, you just have to make the best of them.


End file.
